ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Divine Tribulation Realm
Divine Tribulation Realm. In this realm, only profound energy would experience an increase in growth and no other change is accompanied by it. However, the word "tribulation" here is the nightmare of countless profound practitioners, meaning that a mortal cultivating to become god will meet the wrath of heaven. Once you reach the peak of the ninth level of the Divine Tribulation Realm and try to forcibly break through into the next great realm, you will immediately trigger punishment from the heavens—'Divine Heavenly Tribulation Lightning'. Unlike Divine Origin realm and Divine Soul realm, Divine Tribulation realm only contains nine small realms. :See Also: Divine Tribulation Realm Cultivators Divine Heavenly Tribulation Lightning Heavenly tribulation lightning is incomparably terrifying and powerful lightning that falls down from the heavens onto the cultivator attempting to break through to the next great realm. If they can endure it without dying, then they will successfully break through. If they cannot resist it, becoming a cripple would be getting off lightly and losing their life would be the heaviest outcome. Moreover, different profound practitioners undergo stronger and more deadly heavenly lightning tribulations based on their talent. Thunder Clouds In the Realm of the Gods, cultivators undergoing heavenly tribulation is very frequent. Thunder clouds will form above a cultivator's head along with a lightning domain. These clouds for normal cultivators will be about ten kilometers wide. The more talented the cultivator the wider the thunder cloud but the largest witnessed do not exceed a hundred kilometers wide. Lightning Strength For a profound practitioner, the lower their innate talent, the weaker the heavenly tribulation lightning. By that standard, the higher one’s innate talent is, the stronger the tribulation lightning they have to suffer. Stages Each stage of tribulation lightning doubles the number of lightning strikes. The first stage of tribulation lightning is made up of one strike of tribulation lightning; the second stage two strikes; the third stage has four strikes and the fourth means enduring eight simultaneous strikes. Cultivators will have ten breaths of time between stages. More than ninety percent of the profound practitioners who long to break through the Divine Tribulation Realm would usually have to endure one tribulation lightning. Though this is so, sixty percent of the profound practitioners still die beneath the tribulation lightning. There has only been one time where a genius had to endure more than 4 stages. He had to endure 6 stages of tribulation lightning and died in the 6th stage where he had to endure 32 strikes of tribulation lightnings at the same time. Trivia * Numerous talented cultivators lose their lives under the divine heavenly tribulation lightning. This was why the Divine Tribulation Realm has another name, the "Divine Perishing Realm". * The Divine Tribulation Realm only has nine small realms in total. The implication behind it is, to step by step approach the tribulation of the nine heavens. * They give the user 100 breaths of time to be prepared, then it strikes after every 10 breaths Navigation Divine Soul Realm Divine Tribulation Realm Divine Spirit Realm Divine King Realm Divine Sovereign Realm Divine Master Realm}} Category:Divine Tribulation Realm Category:Cultivation Category:Realm of Gods